


The Standart You Walk Past

by standBIGris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Legilimency, M/M, Prejudice against Slytherins, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Roommates, Some Homophobia in the Wizarding World
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standBIGris/pseuds/standBIGris
Summary: Al regresar a Hogwarts para su octavo año después de la Guerra, la directora Mcgonagall decidió poner en la misma habitación a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter juntos. Ella pudo haber esperado un destacado ejemplo de la unión de las casas; los otros estudiantes esperaban insultos y peleas. Pero nada de eso pasó.Eso fue, hasta que Harry caminó dormido hacia la cama de Draco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Standard You Walk Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101099) by [bafflinghaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze). 



Draco reforzó el escudo sobre su caldero y programó un temporizador para dentro de diez minutos. El ultimo ingrediente—unas cuantas gotas de jugo de Horklump—estaba en un frasco protegido mientras Draco limpiaba su mesa de trabajo. Escuchó un minúsculo ping cuando un objeto no identificado intento entrar en su caldero, y sintió una oscura satisfacción mientras el objeto rebotaba de nuevo desde donde lo habían arrojado; a un par de mesas a la izquierda por delante de él, se escuchó un gran chillido de sorpresa y un torrente de palabras de Slughorn mientras asistía al desorientado estudiante.

Slughorn rara vez se acercaba a la mesa de Draco al final de la clase de Pociones. Se ajustaba bien a Draco, ya que tenia la sospecha de que Slughorn sería más un obstáculo que una ayuda. Extrañaba a Tío Severus, él—

Draco apartó el pensamiento lejos y se concentro en su caldero. Con cuatro minutos en su temporizador, el color lechoso de su poción se estaba desvaneciendo. Redujo un poco el calor y escribió una nota en su diario de pociones.

Potter trabajaba en un escritorio más cercano al frente, Weasel (Weasley) y Granger lo flanqueaban. El Niño Maravilla estaba encorvado, y hubo un breve destello en su mano sobre su caldero cuando inclinó algo dentro. Draco se estremeció interiormente cuando una nube de humo blanco se levantó del caldero de Potter.

"Harry, mi muchacho, ¡Ya casi lo tenías!" Slughorn se acercó a Potter, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. "Lástima, lastima. Ve a trabajar con el Sr. Weasley por ahora, ¡No te preocupes!"

El cronómetro de Draco paró, volviendo sus ojos a su caldero. Los últimos rastros de blanco lechoso se disiparon y Draco cortó el calor y completó la poción con tres gotas de jugo y siete vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Un color verde brillante se arrastraba inicialmente en la varilla de vidrio de Draco, antes de que la poción se asentara en una aguamarina transparente.

Para el tiempo en el que Slughorn se dignó a visitar la estación de trabajo de Draco, él ya había embotellado y etiquetado su poción, con su mesa despejada. Draco mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Slughorn, por lo que bien sabía que no le estaba dirigiendo ni la mirada. El profesor miro hacia el frasco, murmuro un "Bien", y volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

Draco discretamente conjuró algunos escudos antes de caminar por entre los otros estudiantes al poner su frasco en la mesa central. Ésta vez no fue hechizado, pero eso hizo poco para parar la pequeña amargura que tenia al saber que, una vez que Slughorn vea la etiqueta que decía Draco Malfoy en el frasco, la poción sería tirada a la basura. Draco habría guardado frascos separados de las pociones que hizo si no fuera por el riesgo de ser descubierto y las posibles acusaciones que tendría en su contra.

Tuvo que pasar por delante de Potter y Weasley para volverse. Los ojos de Potter estaban parcialmente vacíos, mientras que las mejillas de Weasley estaban rojas de frustración. Ninguno de los dos miró a Draco.

***

Draco se sentó en su escritorio en el dormitorio, casi amanecía. El dormitorio estaba milagrosamente vacío—Potter había estado ausente toda la noche. Draco casi estaba preocupado; el sabia que Potter vagabundeaba a la noche, pero siempre regresaba justo una hora después de medianoche. Dado que él aun seguía afuera...habría una posibilidad de que regresara mientras Draco todavía siguiera en la habitación que compartían.

Fue la idea de la directora McGonagall ponerlos juntos en la misma habitación en el octavo año. Un numero grande de alumnos del octavo grado regresaron por lo que simplemente no habían suficientes dormitorios en las Casas. Por lo que, McGonagall había convertido la torre Este en un alojamiento temporario, y reconociendo que los estudiantes del octavo año eran adultos, fueron acomodados de a parejas en vez de a grandes grupos. A primera vista, se suponía que Draco represente a Slytherin y Potter a Gryffindor. Tal vez ella esperaba un excelente ejemplo de la unidad de las Casas; Draco sabía que los estudiantes estaban a la expectativa ya sea por su propia muerte, o por él para atracar a Potter.

Estaban todos equivocados.

La noche de la Fiesta de Bienvenida fue la última vez que Draco había interactuado con Potter en cualquier forma, cuando él y Potter se habían dado la mano _cortésmente_ bajo la mirada de McGonagall justo después de que ella anunció la acomodación de los dormitorios. Draco subió a la habitación primero, mientras Potter se quedo en la sala común con sus fans.

Y eso fue todo. Tres semanas habían pasado desde eso: Draco se mantuvo fuera del camino, y Potter se escabullía por la noche alrededor de Hogwarts haciendo quién-mierda-sabe-qué y la única vez que Draco vio a Potter fue en el Gran Salón o en clases. El sabia que Potter nunca le dirigía la mirada, siempre tan ocupado con Granger y Weasley, o con su atrozmente gran grupo de fans. Draco se recordó a si mismo que él estaba muy ocupado estudiando.

De cualquier manera, ellos no eran amigos, y no peleaban. Ellos solo no tenían nada que hacer el uno con el otro. Honestamente, era mejor de lo que Draco esperaba. Con el gran número de chicos, Draco no tenía la esperanza de obtener un dormitorio privado. De todos los chicos, Potter era el menos probable de matarlo mientas dormía; después de todo, ¿Cuál era el punto de matar a alguien que previamente has salvado?

***

Había algo, sobre Hogwarts después del anochecer, que era tranquilizador. En el día, el mundo es un destello, sonando como un zumbido en los oídos de Harry. Su cara se sentía adolorida por sonreír, y sus ojos se sentían secos de mantenerlos abiertos. Siempre había algo que hacer, alguien con quien hablar. Si no era Hermione y Ron, o tal vez Ginny, o Neville, eran algunos otros del octavo año que querían hablar con él sobre algún trabajo, o miembros del club de duelo o jugadores de Quidditch que preguntaban por sus consejos, o chicas tratando de darle pociones de amor.

Como sea, la noche, no mantenía expectativas excepto la tranquilidad de Harry. Destellos de pálida luz plateada se alineaban en los pasillos, dando la impresión de barras, de confinamiento, reprimiendo los pensamientos de Harry, manteniéndolo alejado de los recuerdos que acechaban justo debajo de sus ojos.

Se sintió el breve momento en el que Harry se acurruco en el asiento de la torre Norte, envuelto en su capa. El gris del paisaje nocturno lo hacía dormitar, medio despierto.

El deslizamiento a sueños oscuros sacudieron a Harry a seguir despierto. Harry hizo una mueca, adolorido por su doblada posición. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse en un amarillo casi rosado, por lo que volvió al dormitorio.

***

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando las protecciones de Draco silbaron, y Potter entraba a la habitación.

Por un breve momento, Draco se entretuvo con la idea de ignorar a Potter justo como Potter lo ignora a él, pero un deseo de realmente _ver_ a Potter—para hacer que Potter lo _vea_ —le hizo levantarse en su posición para mirar al Salvador.

Potter tenía un pedazo de pergamino en una mano y la sedosa y brillante capa de Invisibilidad en la otra. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cansancio pero estos se ensancharon cuando Draco lo enfrentó. Draco tuvo un repentino sentimiento de que algo estaba mal: no habia disgusto, odio, o fuego de justicia en la mirada de Potter.

Draco parpadeó, desorientado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a interactuar con Potter ahora? ¿Burlándose? Draco recordó las palabras y acciones de Potter en su juicio—no extendiendo una amistad pero si un acuerdo de ser civiles. Draco en ese entonces se había sentido incomodo, pero su Madre le había pedido que estrechara la mano de Potter.

_Madre_. A ella le gustaría que sea cortes. _Si no fuera por el Sr. Potter, todos nosotros podríamos haber estado en Azkaban, Draco._

Draco suavizo su rostro y saludó a Potter con un breve asentimiento. Potter respondió con un asentimiento propio, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Draco no deseaba seguir una conversación silenciosa, por lo que se volvió a su escritorio.

Hubieron algunos ruiditos de Potter, antes de que un _whumfp_ se escuchara en lo que Potter colapsaba sobre su cama. Cuando Draco dejo la habitación una hora después, Potter estaba profundamente dormido.

*

Harry fue emparejado con Ron para Defensa, como siempre. Hermione había sido emparejada con Ginny. El profesor Berriky les había enseñado dos hechizos—una maldición temporal adormecedora y un hechizo de un escudo concentrado—y los compañeros debían alternarse.

Él apenas sintió nada cuando su escudo se hizo añicos. Ron dio una exclamación silenciosa, pero Harry solo reunió la mínima sorpresa al caer.

Harry escucho el crujido de huesos y cartílago, e hizo una mueca extraña.

Con lentitud, mientras un dolor lo inundaba, Harry se dio cuenta que el hueso y el cartílago era de él. El dolor cuando la nariz de Harry se aplasto contra el suelo le recordó al pie de Malfoy. Lo que le hizo preguntarse por Malfoy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Malfoy? La otra mañana fue la primera vez que Harry lo vio desde la Fiesta de Bienvenida.

El sonido se filtro en los oídos de Harry mientras Ron lo daba vuelta, diciendo "Lo siento, lo siento", una y otra vez. La clase entera estaba ruidosa mientras los estudiantes y Berriky lo rodeaban. Por la esquina de su ojo, vio a Hermione, y tuvo una repentina sensación de ligereza mientras era levantado del suelo.

"Estoy bien, Ron. Riesgos de Defensa" Dijo Harry, mirando como la cara de Ron se aflojaba con alivio.

Berriky estaba diciendo algo, pero Harry estaba concentrado en Hermione y Ron mientras lo levitaban fuera de la clase.

Hermione lo miro preocupada. "¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?"

"Estoy bien." Trató de sonreír, pero su nariz dolía mucho.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza gentilmente, y Harry sintió las puertas abriéndose antes de que entraran a la Enfermería. Algo aturdido, perdió la ligereza cuando Hermione lo dejó en una cama blanca. Al olor de la poción reabastecedora de sangre lo siguió Madame Pomfrey entrando en su campo de visión.

"Buenas tardes, Madame Pomfrey" Murmuro Harry.

Pomfrey frunció el ceño, pero se debilito con su tono cariñoso. "Sr. Potter, debe ser imposible para usted tener un año sin lastimarse"

"¿Es malo?" Preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"El Sr. Potter será capaz de volver a su habitación esta noche. Solo sean pacientes" Madame Pomfrey conjuro algunos hechizos rápidos. Ella desapareció por un momento, regresando con pociones, las cuales Harry tomo obedientemente.

"Nariz rota y algunas pequeñas fracturas. Recuéstese, Sr. Potter" Madame Pomfrey alzó su varita. "Esto puede doler."

Harry lucho por no rodar los ojos. ¿Cuándo la curación no dolió? Ron, a su derecha, se veía enfermo mientras la nariz de Harry volvía a ponerse en su lugar, palideciendo ante los chasquidos de los huesos fracturados mientras se curaban.

Madame Pomfrey asintió con satisfacción. "Ahora, Sr. Potter, debe permanecer tranquilo. Sera capaz de irse para la cena, pero _no_ antes."

"Está bien." Respondió dócilmente.

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, dándole a Hermione y Ron una mirada severa. "Srita. Granger y Sr. Weasley, asegúrense de que el Sr. Potter descanse."

"Por supuesto, Madame." Respondió Hermione inmediatamente. Madame Pomfrey se retiro en lo que Hermione y Ron se sentaban en las sillas cerca de la cama.

"Hermione, Ron, estoy bien por mi cuenta." Dijo Harry. Parecía que Ron casi le cree, pero Hermione definitivamente no. "Deberían ir a clases."

Hermione se puso rígida, pero al final, los dos estuvieron a su lado.

Hablaron de cosas comunes, algunas veces solo Hermione y Ron mientras Harry dormitaba, y a veces los tres juntos. Hizo que Harry anhelara esos momentos en donde solo eran ellos, solo ellos tres contra el mundo—no que quisiera la Guerra o a Voldemort de vuelta.

Madama Pomfrey eventualmente volvió y declaro que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para irse. Hermione aun seguía preocupada, y se mantuvo a su lado durante la cena, que consistía en remover la comida de su plato mientras aceptaba la compasión y los _espero que te encuentres mejor_ de los demás.

Le dijo a Ron que sería un gran Auror si pudo derrotar al 'gran Harry Potter'. Ron se puso rojo ante eso, mientras el resto de la mesa reía.

***

De vuelta a la sala común, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y Hermione no les dijo que sacaran sus tareas. En vez de eso, ella coloco una cálida mano en el brazo de Harry.

"Harry, tal vez esta noche deberías ir derecho a la cama" Dijo ella.

Harry parpadeo hacia Ron, pero Ron estaba asintiendo a las palabras de Hermione.

La culpa se deslizo por las venas de Harry. El había preocupado a sus amigos al punto de que Ron no hizo ni siquiera un chiste sobre que Hermione aceptara no hacer la tarea.

Ron tomo firmemente su otro brazo. "Vamos compañero, nos aseguraremos de que descanses esta noche."

Harry dejo que lo acompañaran hasta su habitación. 

"Estaré bien." Protesto Harry, avergonzado cuando Hermione lo ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y las ropas exteriores, transfigurando el resto de sus ropas en pijamas, y le hizo un hechizo de limpieza a sus dientes.

" _Harry_ " Resopló ella.

Ron corrió las cortinas de la cama de Harry, abriendo las sabanas. "Adentro."

"No soy un niño pequeño." Murmuro Harry, pero la mirada seria de Ron le impidió poner los ojos en blanco.

"Estamos preocupados por ti, compañero." Dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Tiro de Harry hacia la cama.

Obedientemente, Harry trepo dentro de su cama y se recostó mientras Hermione y Ron lo tapaban. "Pero estoy bien—"

"Duerme, Harry." Hermione acaricio su cabello, cerrando gentilmente sus parpados.

El debía de haber estado cansado después de todo porque cayó dormido inmediatamente, con la imagen de Hermione y Ron junto a su cama, como si fueran sus padres.

***

El _chillido_ de los escudos de Draco lo despertaron. El blanco calmante de sus sueños se hizo añicos en la oscuridad de la noche. Su mano alcanzo su varita debajo de su almohada antes siquiera de abrir sus ojos. La luz de la luna y su propia piedra lunar le dieron suficiente luz para apuntar con su varita al intruso.

La figura se cernía sobre una esquina de la cama de Draco, en el lado de la ventana donde Draco mantenía las cortinas abiertas. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, y Draco se arrastro hacia atrás cuando el intruso—la persona— ¡POTTER!—colapso sobre la cama.

Escenarios de conspiración y bromas malas llenaron la parte histérica de la mente de Draco. La otra parte lo obligo a dejar de respirar, para _examinar_ , para _escuchar_. Los ojos de Draco se agudizaron con un hechizo no verbal, permitiéndole distinguir la cara de Potter en la sombras. Los ojos de Potter estaban cerrados y su boca estaba abierta, acumulando brillante saliva en una esquina.

Una vez que el corazón de Draco dejo de martillar en sus oídos, pudo distinguir la profunda respiración de Potter. Estaba dormido.

Draco cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, pero cuando los abrió otra vez, Potter seguía ahí. _Por Merlín_. Agito su varita, levitando al idiota² fuera de su cama, saliendo de las sabanas cálidas. Las cortinas de Potter estaban corridas y sus sabanas estaban hechas un desastre. Irritado, Draco deposito a Potter sobre ellas.

Draco estaba planeando demasiado dejar a Potter así, pero el Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Molestar _tuvo_ que hacer un pequeño gemido, para luego temblar y acurrucarse. De mala gana, _lo que Madre nunca aprenderá_ , Draco metió correctamente a Potter dentro de su cama y conjuro un hechizo calefactor.

Los temblores de Potter desistieron, y cualquier gemido se desvaneció.

Apenas absteniéndose de golpear infantilmente la frente de Potter, Draco volvió a su cama, todavía cálida. El agotamiento arrastro a Draco a dormir.

*

Para la creciente irritación de Draco, fue poco menos de dos horas después cuando se vio obligado a despertar _de nuevo._ El sonido de gritos fue lo que lo despertó, y por un segundo, pensó que era él. Se llevo la mano hacia la boca, pero estaba cerrada, y los gritos continuaban.

Draco corrió sus cortinas con un movimiento de su varita. La habitación estaba vacía, por lo que él podía ver, aparte de Potter. Era Potter quien estaba gritando. Draco estaba divido ante las ganas de enterrar la cabeza en su almohada y esperar a que los gritos se calmen y la otra  _demente_ necesidad de ir y  _calmar_ a Potter. Se pregunto si el sonido se podría escuchar desde el exterior

_Se pregunto qué tan probable sería que los otros pensaran que era su culpa._

_Santa mierda._

Draco tiro de sus sabanas y se movió rápidamente hacia la otra cama. Agito su varita para reacomodar a Potter en su cama, limpiando la cama y secando las sabanas empapadas de sudor. Pero Potter continuaba gritando, arruinando todo otra vez.

Debería solo poner un encantamiento silenciador y dejar a Potter con sus gritos silenciosos.

_Pero, ¿Qué es lo que Madre haría?_

Draco frunció el ceño. Dado que le debía una cantidad de deudas de vida a Potter, ella insistiría en que Draco hiciera algo para ayudar. Para calmar a Potter, para aliviar sus pesadillas, si Draco estuviera en tal posición para hacerlo.

Draco puso con incertidumbre una mano en la frente de Potter. Estaba caliente, pero no febril. ¿Necesitaba _hablar_ para calmar a Potter? Como sea, los gritos se redujeron a gemidos patéticos.

Su mano en la frente de Potter cubría la estúpida cicatriz. Sin esa mirada verde, Potter lucia ridículamente inocente. Mechones de cabello negro hacían cosquillas en los dedos de Draco.

Preparándose mentalmente, Draco comenzó a acariciar la frente de Potter, siguiendo con su cabello.

La manera en la que el cabello de Potter se separaba entre sus dedos—tan pálidos en contraste—era fascinante. Y parecía que realmente funcionaba, los gemidos y temblores aliviándose, se sentía completamente surrealista.

Un año antes, Draco no creyó que viviría. ¿Cómo pudo haber imaginado estar en esta clase de situación? Peleando entre sí por casi siete años, estando en diferentes bandos en una jodida _guerra_ , y ahora, un Mortifago ayudando al Chico Dorado.

Draco retiro su mano en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba durmiendo apaciblemente otra vez. Un _Tempus_ le dijo que faltaba menos de una hora hasta su hora normal de despertar, y fue con una larga resignación que Draco decidió comenzar temprano su mañana.

***

El cielo repentinamente se torno oscuro, y Harry entendió, en el fondo de su mente, que era un sueño. Pero no detuvo el flujo de un miedo recordado. Túnicas negras y mascaras blanco perla. Harry corrió, el trató, pero sus miembros se sentían lentos. Ellos lo atraparon— ¿Lo hicieron de verdad?—y luego fue Cruciatus por todas partes. Harry intento alejarse, y por lo que fue un breve momento, el dolor paró, y el cielo se ilumino—y después todo volvió cuando vio a Cedric, viendolo morir una y otra vez—

En algún lugar, Harry pudo _sentirlo_ , sentir que estaba a salvo. Solo tal vez mas allá del horizonte—y en un chasquido, el estaba _ahí_ —allí en la suavidad blanca, y gracias a Merlín el no podía ver o sentir ningún Mortifago más—se sintió como si el tiempo se estiraba y era para siempre—

Incluso en un sueño, era demasiado bueno para que dure, y la oscuridad descendió y las paredes se cerraron. Su armario. Un repentino pánico lo golpeo— ¡El ahora era _muy grande_ para su armario!—Golpeo la puerta, y esta se abrió, mostrando a Tía Petunia.

"A trabajar, muchacho" Se burló, y Harry salió tambaleante del armario, agradecido. Solo para mirar con horror como Tía Petunia se transformaba en Bellatrix, ella lo apunto con su varita y sonrió—

Harry se despertó, casi saltando de su cama, varita en mano. Su respiración se oía agitada en sus oídos, y solo tomo un par de segundos para que la oscuridad del sueño se desvaneciera, para ser reemplazada por el brillo plateado de la ventana y el Lumos dorado de Malfoy en su escritorio. La cabeza de Malfoy se volvió hacia él. Harry de pronto se sintió estúpido, y dejó caer su varita. La cara de Malfoy se suavizo, le dio a Harry un corto asentimiento y se dio la vuelta, dejando que Harry sintiera el vacío en donde intercambiaban insultos.

Era temprano, el sol apenas estaba alzándose.

_Entonces así es como Malfoy hace su tarea._

Harry negó con su cabeza, con sus músculos cansados. Su cama estaba toda desordenada, y la habitación se sentía completamente...vacía. Se puso rápidamente la ropa, preparó su mochila, y se dirigió temprano a la sala común.

La sala común del Octavo año era grande y redonda, con dos chimeneas a cada lado y dos tramos de escaleras directamente adelante que conducían a los dormitorios. Las banderas de las cuatro Casas decoraban las paredes, pero la habitación en si estaba decorada con marrones y verdes apagados. Los fuegos emitían cálidos resplandores, y con un pequeño alivio, Harry se acurruco en uno de los sofás.

Hermione lo despertó después, sacudiéndolo gentilmente. "Harry, a desayunar."

Harry enrojeció inmediatamente, habiendo sido atrapado. "Lo siento, solo me levante temprano, y yo—"

Hermione sonrió con exasperación, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. "Vamos Harry, está bien" Su mirada se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los chicos. "Ron bajara pronto, ansioso por desayunar— _ahora_."

En ese momento, Ron estaba saltando las escaleras. "¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡El desayuno nos espera! Tenemos que estar ahí antes de que todo el tocino se acabe—" Por un momento, frunció el ceño en comprensión. "Maldito Seamus, me engañó ayer. No voy a caer otra vez."

Hermione le dio a Harry una sonrisa astuta y engancho su brazo con el de Ron. "Vamos entonces" Dijo, con la diversión coloreando su voz.

Harry se encontró a si mismo sonriendo mientras los seguía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por "bafflinghaze" de Ao3.

Aparentemente, Granger y Weasley habían establecido una rutina sobre arropar a Potter en su cama cada noche. Algunas veces, se iban rápidamente; otras veces ellos se quedaban y hablaban. Si no fuera por la—bien fundada—paranoia de Draco, el habría puesto un encantamiento silenciador. Tal como ahora, apretó su mandíbula mientras escuchaba como el Trío de Oro charlaba sobre su día aburrido, lleno de tareas, Quidditch y organizaciones benéficas de guerra.

Sin embargo, parecía que arropar a Potter impedía que saliera a vagabundear normalmente por Hogwarts en las noches. Y en cada una de esas noches, el subconsciente de Potter había decidido caminar hacia la cama de Draco.

Draco se despertó _de nuevo_ mientras Potter dormía sobre su cama. Débilmente, se dio cuenta que Potter estaba volviéndose mejor en eso—tenía todo su cuerpo recostado en la cama, y si Draco lo dejara, Potter probablemente se las arreglaría para meterse debajo de las sabanas. Se sintió casi rutinario correr las cortinas de Potter, levitarlo a su legítima cama, y meterlo allí. Durante el tiempo que le tomo a Potter dejar de gritar, Draco dejo que su mano recorriera su cabello.

Draco ansiaba darle a Potter la poción de Sueño sin sueños que él había modificado para Madre, pero cuando busco en la mesilla de noche de Potter y encontró viejos frascos vacios de pociones para dormir, supo que no podría, ya que corría el riesgo de que Potter se volviera adicto a ellas. Sin embargo, explicaba el porqué Potter no había caminado dormido hacia su cama previamente.

Y Draco podría darle a Potter a duras penas su roca lunar, o enseñarle como usar Oclumancia para repeler lejos esos sueños.

Cansado, volvió a recostarse en su cama.

***

"¡Malfoy!"

Draco no se volteó y se negó a acelerar el paso. Sin embargo, curvó sus dedos alrededor de la varita en su bolsillo. Podía escuchar las pisadas de tal vez una docena de estudiantes atrás. _Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws presuntuosos._

"¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros? ¡Deberías estar en Azkaban!" Uno de los chicos mayores gritó. El sonido rebotando en las paredes, dejando atrás un eco de _aaazkaban-ban-ban._

La mente de Draco se enfrió. _Si, y fue_ su _Potter el que me mantuvo fuera._ Asistir a Hogwarts para su Octavo año había sido uno de los términos para su libertad condicional. Supuso que era idea del Wizengamot de una micro-agresión al verse impedidos de arrojarlo a una celda en una roca en el medio de mar, entregando la aplicación de la ley a estudiantes, que por tener la virtud de estar del lado de "Luz", no pudieron ser culpables—

Un hechizo pasó silbando por su oreja, cortando el borde de su escudo.

Su ira burbujeó. Draco se volteó, sacando su varita justo cuando el resto del grupo decidió atacar. Entrecerró los ojos, y con un rápido movimiento, envió los hechizos a estrellarse contra las paredes del castillo.

 _Malditos niños que piensan que pueden joderme. Ellos nunca tuvieron al maldito Lord Oscuro viviendo en_ sus _casas_ _—_

Draco apenas se contuvo, con un conjuro en la punta de su lengua¹. Una gota de sangre derramada de alguno de ellos y sería enviado a Azkaban, y apostaba que estos niños sabían eso. Con un gruñido interno, mantuvo en calma su enojo.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue conjurar el escudo más fuerte que pudo y caminar lejos como si no tuviera hechizos apuntándolo a su espalda. No les dio el placer de estremecerse cuando un hechizo lo atravesó provocándole un estallido de dolor, quebrando su escudo. Se concentró en hacer otro escudo. Muy pronto, se detuvieron cuando Draco dobló en una esquina.

Se permitió hacer una mueca de dolor, y se deslizo al aula vacía más cercana. Quitándose sus ropas, se examino el área alrededor de su espalda baja—afortunadamente un lugar al que podía llegar. Después de curarse, no encontró energías para ponerse sus ropas y salir del aula. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, cuando estaba seguro de que el pasillo estaba vacío salió del aula.

***

Draco se deslizó dentro de los dormitorios del Octavo Año detrás de Lovegood. La sala común estaba llena de estudiantes ambientados antes de la cena; la mayoría, ignoró a Draco, a lo que él los ignoraba a ellos. Potter estaba en una de las sillas junto al fuego, aparentemente rodeado de sus fervientes fans. Se veía como el gran idiota que era, muy diferente de la extraña e inocente persona que era cuando dormía. Lo que le recordó a Draco su propia falta de sueño

Como tal, el cansancio decidió que Draco se saltara la cena y se fue directo a la cama.

***

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco tuvo un sueño sin interrupciones. Se despertó de sus sueños con cielos verdes y azules sin el sonido de las alarmas en sus oídos. La habitación estaba en silencio.

Comprobó sus escudos de detención. Granger y Weasley no habían hecho una visita; el propio Potter había estado brevemente en la habitación tarde en la noche. Potter evidentemente había regresado a su vagabundeo nocturno.

_Finalmente._

Draco se estiró y se levantó, sintiendo como su magia se calmaba de a poco.

***

La lechuza de su Madre lo encontró en las cocinas el domingo temprano por la mañana. Draco se tomo un tiempo largo en pensar sobre como las lechuzas se manejaban para entrar y encontrarlo allí en las cocinas. _El_ _Quisquilloso_ y _El Profeta_ del domingo fueron dejados cuidadosamente doblados a un lado de sus libros abiertos.

Retiro la carta y el paquete del búho real, Teithiwr. Ella permitió la caricia ausente de Draco antes de volar hacia los platos de golosinas que los elfos domésticos habían dejado en la mesa.

El paquete fue abierto primero: una pequeña caja de chocolates, la escencia de estos y la magia de su Madre infundada en la caja. Sin embargo, no comió ninguno, y cerró la caja, concentrándose en la carta.

Por un momento, Draco trazo con un dedo el _Querido Draco_ en la cabecera del pergamino. Debería pasar al menos un mes antes del primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, en donde Draco podría visitar a su Madre. _Y a Padre_ , supuso.

_"Querido Draco,_

_¿Como estas, cariño? Me agradaría mucho si pudieras encontrar tiempo para escribirme más seguido, pero por lo cual puedo asumir que tus clases están procediendo bien. Me temo a decir que no puedo imaginar la conducta de los otros estudiantes y profesores; lo único que espero es que tú los hayas tratado con cortesía, y ellos a ti._

_¡Oh, me preocupa cómo te está yendo! ¿Puedes dormir bien? ¿Funcionan las rocas lunares?_

_En lo que respecta a la asignación de tu habitación con el Señor Potter, me siento en la necesidad de recordarte de que mantengas tus interacciones complacientes y corteses. Yo sé que es posible que sientas enojo, desagrado, o disconformidad en lo que respecta al Señor Potter, pero debes ver esto como una oportunidad. Independientemente de lo que el Señor Potter entienda como concepto de deuda o no, nosotros sí lo entendemos. Sería mejor si tú puedes cumplir esas deudas ahora, en caso de que en un futuro, el Señor Potter quisiera hacer uso de ellas._

_Provee asistencia al Señor Potter, si es necesario. Puede llegar a ser beneficioso si te vuelves más cercano a él que solo un conocido, sino amigos. Cariño, no niegues de que tenias, al menos una vez, el deseo de ser su amigo. No puedo decir que se enteramente tus deseos ahora, pero si ese deseo todavía existe, anhelo que seas capaz de cumplirlo y ganar una medida satisfacción de ello._

_Es suficiente de este tema. Tu Padre y yo hemos completado las renovaciones del ala Oeste y ahora estamos comenzando con el ala Este. El arresto domiciliario de tu Padre, no sorpresivo, no ha sido un obstáculo. Enviamos elfos domésticos a retirar cualquier artículo necesario. Ten cuidado si decides visitar Hogsmeade o algún otra área mágica, Draco. Hay muchos que olvidan que fuimos juzgados y absueltos._

_He extendido mi mano a mi hermana, tu tía Andrómeda. Nuestros encuentros son cálidos, Teddy Lupin es un bebe adorable, y tu definitivamente vas a conocerlo en las vacaciones de Navidad, durante tu visita del próximo mes. Teddy es un Metamorfomago, herencia de su madre, tu prima mayor Nymphadora Lupin neé² Tonks. Aún, no muestra ningún signo de haber heredado licantropía._

_Tu Padre se está recuperando, y estoy segura de que te enviara una carta pronto. El desea sinceramente sanar la grieta entre ustedes dos. Sin nada más, por lo menos hazlo por mi Draco._

_Mantente bien, Draco. Permanece con la cabeza en alto._

_Con amor,_

_Madre."_

Draco lentamente doblo y guardo la carta. La caja de chocolates estaba en frente de él, pero Pansy, Blaise y Greg (y Vincent) no estaban allí con él para compartirles o negarles los chocolates.

 _Deja de ser sentimental, Draco,_ se reprendió. Teithiwr parecía ulular en afirmación. Draco le dio una mirada seca y trato de no sentirse solo con el olor de los chocolates y el perfume de su Madre.

***

Fue hacia el séptimo día que Draco había tenido sueños ininterrumpidos. Se despertó de su sueño en la calma y la calidez de una playa sin el sonido de las alarmas en sus oídos. La habitación estaba silenciosa.

Draco estaba inquieto.

Comprobó sus escudos de detención. Potter solo había estado en la habitación brevemente en la noche.

Con nadie oyéndolo, Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado. Potter tenía que arruinar _todo_. El Niño-Que-Vivió había arruinado el sueño de Draco con sus estúpidos gritos y su sonambulismo y ahora hacia que Draco sintiera una maldita _preocupación_ por el idiota. Draco no pasó por alto que subconscientemente Potter estaba tramando un plan para torturarlo lentamente.

***

Potter había comenzado a vagabundear en la noche otra vez, y lucía aun más mierda que la última vez. Desde lejos, Draco pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de Potter, su andar encorvado, sus ropas arrugadas, su cabello mas desordenado que nunca. Parecía que Potter estaba tomando siestas en lugares incómodos. Draco tenía que reconocer que no se veía tan mal como se veía durante la Guerra, pero se veía peor de lo que un mago del lado de la Luz tendría el derecho de verse.

***

La noche siguiente, cuando Potter camino dormido hacia la cama de Draco, Draco se sintió aliviado. Mirando fijamente a Potter, éste se acurruco en un lado de la cama, vulnerable— _Merlín, si solo Potter supiera que está a la merced de un Mortifago_ _—_ Draco se rindió al resolver enviar a Potter a su propia cama. Tal vez el subconsciente de Potter se dio cuenta de la superioridad de la cama de Draco, la cual, después de todo, está cubierta de algodón Egipcio y seda, ofreciendo la confortante vista del cielo nocturno.

Tal vez el mundo estaba ofreciéndole a Draco una forma de pagar sus deudas de vida.

Decidido, Draco retiro y cubrió a Potter con las sabanas y lo movió al otro lado de la cama para que el no llegara a tocar a Potter accidentalmente. Modifico sus escudos, haciendo que Potter sea una excepción, por lo que dejaron de alertar a Draco. Una sensación de satisfacción envolvió a Draco, y volvió a dormir.

***

Draco estaba desconcertado. El paisaje—oscuro, frio, azul pálido—no era la imagen que él tenía en mente cuando cayo dormido. Se volteo lentamente. El aire estaba frígido, incluso entre las túnicas— _¿túnicas?_ _—_ que estaba usando. El suelo estaba árido y polvoroso, y los esqueletos de arboles rompían el horizonte.

Se parecía a la Guerra.

El sueño se desplazo repentinamente en un tono oscuro, a un espacio confinado. Draco supo que _no era_ su sueño y se dio cuenta de que estaba más bien lucido. Llantos, lamentables sollozos y pequeños hipidos hicieron que su estomago se revolviera, y vio—a pesar de la oscuridad—a un niño encorvado en el colchón. Draco se arrodillo, y pudo ver la cicatriz en la frente del niño.

El niño era Potter, y estaba llorando. Era el sueño de Potter.

Por un momento, el pánico se apodero de Draco ya que no podía pensar en nada.

 _Madre_ _—_ _¿Qué es lo que haría ella?_ Empezó a correr a través de sus recuerdos en una pequeña esquina de su mente, y el pánico se desvaneció— _seis años, después de una pesadilla, Madre cantaba._

Draco cerró sus ojos. No hizo mucho—oscuridad y más oscuridad—pero ayudo a recordar la música, las palabras. Empezó gentilmente, tratando de canalizar a su madre, y una distante pate de él la sintió y recordó. Era una canción de cuna que su Madre hizo solo para él, y por la tradición de los Black, era una canción sobre las estrellas.

En el sueño, la voz de Draco funciono perfectamente.

Era una canción larga, pero tomo una segunda repetición para que el pequeño Potter parara de llorar, y en el tercer verso, en lo que Draco se acomodaba cómodamente contra la pared de la habitación, el pequeño Potter se columpio hasta su regazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

En la tercera repetición, mientras el último coro se desvanecía, el sueño también lo hacía.

***

Draco se despertó, y sus ojos parpadearon con pereza. De algún modo, durante la noche, Potter se había deslizado más cerca de él y capturo su mano. El sueño era de Potter, y Draco sabia lo suficiente sobre los sueños como para saber al menos que había una parte de _verdad_ en el. Potter había soñado con una habitación tan pequeña que Draco no podía mantenerse derecho allí, un colchón a la izquierda en el suelo, y un pequeño Potter en la oscuridad.

Draco puso a Potter de vuelta en su propia cama antes de que pudiera despertar y acusar a Draco de algo ridículo; Draco conjuro un hechizo de alerta y lo metió allí.

La cara de Potter se volvió hacia él, relajado.

Normal. Incluso amistoso. No el niño que rechazó la mano de Draco en el Primer Año. No el niño al cual Draco le debe deudas de vida. No el niño el cual ahora apenas le dirigía la mirada.

El estomago de Draco se revolvió, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ La frase original traducida literalmente es "[...]en la punta de su mente", creí que en la lengua iba a quedar mejor.
> 
> ² En los países angloparlantes neé se usa para indicar el apellido de soltera de una mujer antes del matrimonio.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hola! Volví con un nuevo capitulo, quería subirlo antes de que comience las clases. Puede que llegue a subir otro en el lapsus de estas dos semanas, pero no les prometo nada.
> 
> PD: Ao3 esta siendo malo conmigo y no me deja eliminar la nota final del 1er capitulo, si todavia sigue allí, avisenme porfas :(((
> 
> Sin mas que decir, besos <3<3<3


End file.
